We are young
by Alexiessan
Summary: We drink, we fight, we love - A serie of drabbles and one shots.
1. The bus - JamesHermione

**Title:** The bus

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** James/Hermione

 **World:** Muggle! Modern! AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione hated taking the bus. The vehicle was always crowded, so much that she could barely stand in there without being stuck in the crowd. It was a nightmare for her, especially during the summer. It was too hot and it seems that they didn't know what air conditionner was.

For whatever reason, her best friend loved taking the bus. She said that it was convivial and that it was the opportunity to talk to other people. But right now, Hermione saw no one talking to each other besides the group of friend that was comfortably in front of her.

"Lily, why didn't we just take my car," she sighed.

"Come on Hermione, it's awful to drive to go in the town center."

"Then, we could have walked. Anything but this."

"It's not that awful."

"Yes, it is. I can barely stand, I'm trying not to fall over my face every turn and my arm hurts from gripping the bar. Plus, it's really hot there."

"Well, I can see your point. We're almost here, don't worry. We're going to call a taxi to go back, ok?"

"Thank you!"

They were silent for a minute before the bus suddenly braked. Hermione could hear some exclamations, including her own, as she felt her hand lose the grip of the bar. As in slow motion, the young woman fell forward and landed right on someone's laps.

Her brown eyes met hazel eyes hidden beind glasses. He looked shock for a second, not expecting a girl on his laps. Hermione too, was shocked, but mostly embarrassed. Quickly, she stood up, her face completely red.

"Gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I- That's so embarrassing, I'm so sorry."

The man just laughed, as his three friends did. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lily laughing as well, even if she was trying to hide it. As the man was laughing, she noticed that his hair were completely crazy, curling a little at the tips. It made her smile to see a guy having untameable hair like her. It made him even more handsome that he already was.

Soon, they stopped laughing, and hazel eyes met her once more.

"Don't worry about this, no man alive would complain about having a pretty girl on his laps," he said with a grin.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione muttered.

The man only grinned, not looking away even once. "And what is the name of the woman trying to seduce me?"

The girl laughed, looking away. "That would be Hermione."

"That's a pretty name," he stated while standing up, his friends following short after. "The name is James. James Potter. It was nice meeting you, Hermione."

With that, he got off the bus with a last grin, and as the bus started again, Hermione knew that she would see James Potter again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Here was the first drabble of the serie of drabbles and one shot about Hermione and the marauders! Leave a review to tell me what you think of it!


	2. The library - RemusHermione

**Title:** The library

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** Remus/Hermione

 **World** : Muggle! Modern! AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Hey, James?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't Moony an awful lot in the library lately?"

James raised his head from his phone, looking at Sirius with arched eyebrows. "Isn't he always?"

"Well, yeah, but he just stays over there for an hour. An hour and a half at the most, but lately he stays there for _hours._ And when he comes back, he always has that stupid wide smile on his face. It's just the library! How can he be so happy just going to the library?"

Fixing the wall in front of him, James reflected on what Sirius just told him. He was right, Remus was acting weird those days. He was happy. The happiest he had ever saw him. It wasn't a bad thing, on the contrary, seeing that stupid wide smile – as Sirius called it – actually made him smile the same. But it wasn't like Remus at all.

"I say it's a bird."

James looked at his best friend, intrigued. "You tink he met someone?"

"Of course! Only a girl can make a man smile like that! Sure, he likes to study in the library and all, but I never made him smile like that. Must be a catch for Remus to be like that."

"Speaking of the devil," trailed James.

Remus Lupin just entered the shared flat of James and Sirius, the famous stupid wide smile on his face. Not saying a word, he just sat on the couch beside James and let out a sigh full oh happiness.

Sharing a side glance, James and Sirius decided to act on it.

"So," began Sirius, "what makes you so happy, dear Remus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on! What's her name?"

At that, Remus began to blush and soon, he was harboring a deep red color on his cheeks.

"Oh," trailed James with a cheeky grin, "so there _is_ a girl. Seems like you were right, Pads."

"No, there isn't."

"Why lying?"

"I'm not! Please, can you just- drop it?"

And they did drop it. They knew that if Remus didn't tell them anything, it was because nothing was sure. They would wait until their friend were ready, but they couldn't wait to meet this girl.

And it was two weeks later, when James decided to take Remus away from the library that they met the girl. Well, they assumed it was her, if the fact that Remus was kissing a girl with wild brown curled hair between two bookshelves was any proof.

"I'm going to go to the library more often if it means that I can snog between the shelves," smiled Sirius before exiting the library with James.

They would tease Remus later.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this second drabble!  
_

 _I'm keeping everything really light and happy, no drama, not angst. Really, nothing big._

 _Love,_

 _Elie_


End file.
